


What Honesty Leads To

by mansikka



Series: Honesty [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, Human Castiel, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 00:43:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5891464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mansikka/pseuds/mansikka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When they said they'd figure it out slowly, they had both really taken that to heart.</p><p>First came the stumbling words admitting to feelings. Hesitant whispers and confessional outbursts over a home cooked meal and copious amounts of alcohol.</p><p>Then came the affection. The brushing of fingers, the lingering of hands, the long, long hugs, often accompanied by soft kisses into shoulders and necks.</p><p>Kissing they'd adapted to pretty easily.</p><p>The first real one had, naturally, been sloppy and often missed the mark, but that didn't mean it wasn't good. It didn't mean it didn't lead to the angling of jaws with fingers brushing in a sort of wonder over stubble, or those same fingers weaving greedily through hair. Neither didn't it mean it never led to gentle nibbles at the corners of mouths, the licking of lips that weren't their own, and the eventual meeting of tongues that resulted in sucked in breaths and firmer grips of hands.</p><p>Kissing was easy.</p><p>Of course, kissing just lead to other things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Honesty Leads To

When they said they'd figure it out slowly, they had both really taken that to heart.

First came the stumbling words admitting to feelings. Hesitant whispers and confessional outbursts over a home cooked meal and copious amounts of alcohol.

Then came the affection. The brushing of fingers, the lingering of hands, the long, long hugs, often accompanied by soft kisses into shoulders and necks.

Kissing they'd adapted to pretty easily.

The first real one had, naturally, been sloppy and often missed the mark, but that didn't mean it wasn't good. It didn't mean it didn't lead to the angling of jaws with fingers brushing in a sort of wonder over stubble, or those same fingers weaving greedily through hair. Neither didn't it mean it never led to gentle nibbles at the corners of mouths, the licking of lips that weren't their own, and the eventual meeting of tongues that resulted in sucked in breaths and firmer grips of hands.

Kissing was easy.

Of course, kissing just lead to other things.

Lips and teeth found earlobes to bite and necks to suck bruises into, shirt collars to nose out of the way so that more skin could be tasted.

Fingers eventually moved away from jaws and the backs of heads. Stroking down arms or tracing paths down smooth chests, scrunching up shirts on backs and eventually, pressing bodies firmly together. They even slipped lower sometimes, pressed and moulded into ass cheeks so that they could grind hard on one another and force out further groans and mutterings.

For at least a few weeks, these kisses were always vertical. Stood, wrapped around one another in the middle of rooms, pressed up against kitchen counters, bedroom doors and even the side of the Impala.

They still slept separately, but goodnight kisses in doorways took longer, and longer, both laying in their beds in the aftermath with smiles into the dark.

Kissing was interspersed with more talking, which, it turned out they were both good at, once they actually got started. There was tenderness between them too that both revelled in, never really having experienced it before.

It was slow building. But it was exactly what they needed.

One night found them alone in a motel room with a queen sized bed that conveniently, according to Sam, was all that was left. They watched him try to contain a grin and then wave as he turned and left, closing the door behind him. The click of the lock had a ring of finality to it, and for a moment, both stood idly, unsure of what should happen next.

Motels were not places where they'd ever fully relaxed. No time for changing into pyjamas, sometimes not even shedding their boots. But this night they were both dusty, and tired, and desperately in need of showers and sleep.

Cas showered first, promising not to use up all the hot water. Dean waited, towel and a change of clothes clutched in his hands, sitting awkwardly on the edge of the bed. When Dean returned from his own shower, Cas was under the duvet, nervously threading his fingers through the awful tasselled edge of the frayed comforter.

Dean climbed in his side of the bed and sat, looking over at Cas who only stared back at him in search of help, hope, and guidance.

Nervous smiles and the gentle knocking of elbows, and Dean leaned over for a kiss. Soft, sweet, nothing invasive, nothing demanding. His hand pressing into the bed on Cas' side meant he could lean more into him, and he gently cupped the side of his face before nudging Cas' lips apart with his own. Cas looped one arm around Dean's neck whilst the other continued its nervous worrying at the comforter. His tongue, which at first he'd been shy with, boldly darted into Dean's mouth as he tilted his head for better access. Dean breathed hard at that, thrusting his own tongue in and out until Cas stuttered and fell against him.

Taking their time, they slid down under the covers and lay chest to chest, hands linked between them. No words were spoken; they just laid there together, smiling goofily at each other with blushes on their cheeks.

Dean was the first to move. Untangling their fingers, he rested a hand on Cas' side just above his hip and just where his t-shirt rode up to expose his skin. His eyes never leaving Cas', Dean lightly ran fingers under the t-shirt hem and across his back, pulling him so that they were flush against one another. Cas's fingers played underneath the sleeve of Dean's t-shirt as he pressed himself firmly back against him.

Cas leaned in for a kiss. Another. And another, and they rolled slowly until Cas lay on his back. With only a moment of hesitation and a small gap between them, Dean shifted himself so that his chest pressed Cas into the bed. Starting at the gaping neck of Cas' t-shirt, Dean began to nibble, lick, and kiss a path up through the stubble until he reached Cas' mouth. Cas pulled on the back of Dean's head so that his mouth came crashing down hard, their tongues meeting somewhere in the middle before chasing over each other in either of their mouths.

Dean raised his leg to press his knee between Cas', Cas easily parting his legs so that Dean could roll over fully and lay between them. Dean stroked his hands down Cas' outer thighs, shifting them wider, and as he lowered himself and their erections touched through tented boxers, his moan was only made deeper with Cas' answering gasp.

Rolling hips met rolling hips, the friction between them sending jolts of heat radiating out from their groins. Cas' hands found their way back under Dean's t-shirt and stroked erratic patterns into his skin. Dean bracketed Cas in his arms and stared wide eyed as every hip roll he gave made Cas' mouth flicker open in a soft strained breath. It only made him want to kiss him more, and so he did, sneaking glances at the expression on Cas' face in between.

Their pace increased, causing the cheap headboard to creak against the wall in soft thuds. Dean paused for a moment, and Cas whined in response. Dean rolled them to their sides, still flush with one another and flushed to their cheeks. Reaching down, he ran two fingers either side of the length of Cas, swallowing with want at the hardness there, then ran his thumb back up, smirking and loving the noise Cas answered with.

In a silent request, Dean slid his hand just at the waist of Cas' boxers and pulled very lightly, waiting; Cas nodded his agreement. Dean ran his fingers under the elastic to pull the boxers down from each hip, with Cas lifting himself slightly to assist. Dean grinned in what looked like triumph as he felt Cas spring free against him in a light thump of flesh. Shifting to free himself, his eyes never left Cas's as their cocks finally touched, smooths shafts meeting to fill the air with choked, guttural sounds.

They were both already wet, so it only took the slightest swirl of Dean's palm over their heads to slicken down and cover them both. Dean began long, slow strokes, lazily kissing Cas who stuttered under his touch, one hand opening and closing against Dean's shoulder. Both of them bucked into Dean's hand, and the noises they made only urged the other on.

Dean changed his grip, squeezing a little harder and moving a little faster. Cas' breath became shallow and he could no longer concentrate on kissing Dean back. He ducked his head into the crook of his shoulder, breathily gasping into his ear.

Cas began whispering Dean's name, over, and over, and over, and Dean shut his eyes, focusing his attention on the slip and slide and grip of his hand. Harder, softer, a thumb swirled over their heads that made Cas growl and sink his teeth into the spot behind Dean's ear.

Dean felt Cas' stomach start to tense beneath him and he quickened his pace in response. His own resolve to calmly lead them through this first experience was lost in the feel of their hot, hard flesh on each other and the way Cas writhed next to him. Dean frantically kissed whatever part of Cas he could reach as his hand pumped harder, and harder, until Cas made a startled choking noise and tensed, gripping hard onto Dean's shoulder as they came, shooting hot, white spurts over Dean’s hand and both of their stomachs.

Dean muttered fuck in Cas' ear as he blanked out, feeling Cas' jaw move in a smile against him when his head fell to the pillow.

With awe in their eyes they watched each other as they calmed their breathing, their mouths offering the smallest of kisses as Dean still gently stroked them even though they were both soft.

A few moments of silence passed in comfort, and after some time they moved just far enough to clean themselves up, before rearranging the covers and curling up to sleep.


End file.
